


The Getaway

by LadyChef



Series: James and David [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: I'm tired from working too much.., James makes plans, M/M, One day off a week sucks, Q gets hit on, Q makes plans., fluff... beach...flirting...kissing..honeymoon.. not explicit. fluffy fluff.. suits.. champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and David get their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> just some getaway fluff..

The Getaway

 

They had been married a little over a month. James had been home only three days of it. They had barely enjoyed their wedding night, when M had been calling for James to go to Africa to stop terrorists.  
Q was fuming at M and almost ruined his credit or worse but Eve stopped him. She told Q that it was the life and that he should know that. 

“You have him Q...he is your always, despite everything. Relax and monitor him then go on a honeymoon. I will make sure all the plans are set and tickets bought, just tell me where you two want to go. I will have you out of the country before he can blink. If you are gone he cannot call you in quick can he?” Q and Eve shared an evil laugh then. 

Q decided to surprise James, so he and Eve made all the arrangements. Q had to swallow the hard knowledge that he would have to fly to their destination but he decided that for James he would do it.  
Q knew when James was coming home, so he got his other bag packed and had all the correct tickets and passports ready. Smiling because he hid the packed bags in their back closet in the guest room, he began cleaning up the flat and making arrangements for their mail to be held and James's paper stopped for the two weeks they will be gone. 

It was about four days later when James arrived back in London. He immediately went home to see Q first. They made frantic love in the shower after Q cleansed any wounds he had. After he fed James, they made love in their bed, slow and tenderly. James always wanted Q to be on top when they were being really tender. James loved looking up at him. Watching his love David move atop him, the passion and pleasure written all over his face and body. Words of love spoken between them and love shown by touch. James slept hard after they cleaned up and Q had made sure he was covered by the duvet and warm. He lay next to him just rubbing circles on his muscled back to relax him. Q wasn't entirely sure it was for James that he did that or for himself to help him relax now that his dangerous husband was home safe. It was about an hour before Q relaxed enough to fall asleep. 

Q woke slowly, he felt secure and warm. He could feel James's warm breath near his neck, he could feel hard muscles that held him close. He lay there thinking that tomorrow they would be on a flight to St. Lucia. Q smiled remembering all the picture he and Eve had looked over, they had decided it would be the best choice. Lots to do and sea and sand, something James loved. Q wanted to snorkel and explore the island and of course spend many hours loving on his husband. 

James's first real day back was spent quietly in their flat. Q and James fixed themselves a large breakfast and ate as one looked at the newspaper and the other was on his laptop secretly checking flights and weather conditions. Q had a large smile on his face and it piqued James interest. 

“What has you smiling like that...can I see?” Q's eyes widen and he quickly shuts his laptop, causing James to frown slightly.  
“Nothing love...was reading a funny joke about computing.” James didn't believe his story for a second. Everyone knew that Q was bad at lying. He let it go but decided that once Q was asleep tonight he would look into his laptop. They went for a long walk and ate at a local Thai place that Q loved. 

James made sure to shag Q hard so that he would fall asleep. Once he was asleep, James went and opened Q's laptop. He easily broke through his passwords and found his history and clicks on it. He knew he wouldn't find any porn or any emails from other men besides those he worked with. One thing James knew about his David was that he was loyal to the end.  
What he didn't expect to find was travel web sites. So his husband was making plans for a honeymoon and from the sites he found on his history, most of them would require a plane flight. He closed out the sites and powered down the laptop and put it back where it was. 

James felt warm in his heart that Q would do that for him. When he crawled into bed, he gathered Q up into his arms and was rewarded with a nuzzle and Q tightening his grip on him.  
James whispered to him softly that he loved him, then fell asleep. 

Q was up before James, he pulled out the suitcases and set them in the living room. He made sure that all the paperwork was in order then grinning madly he went in to wake his handsome husband. Q slid back into to bed only to have James grab him and wrestle him in the sheets. Q laughed and kissed him soundly. 

“James you have to get ready we are leaving for Heathrow in two hours.” He looked at him all excited, expecting to see the surprise on his face. James was already grinning, so he decided to give Q what he was expecting and showed surprise.  
“You minx...where are we going?” James didn't add too much excitement to his voice so he would seem authentic. Q leaned back and narrowed his eyes. 

“You know don't you. How did you find out?” Q began to pout so James kissed him and pulled him down into the bed.  
“I snooped on your laptop...I'm sorry, but you I knew you were lying when you said you were reading a funny joke. It is my job to read people and you my sneaky love were lying. So...lets get ready and go, I cannot wait.” Q kissed him then slugged in the arm playfully. 

James carried his husband into their private bungalow, the butler appointed them had their luggage put away. James gently lays Q down on the large bed. He was still sedated for the most part. Once out of the room, James gave instructions for them to not be disturbed for at least three hours and went ahead and ordered their meal for later along with tea and coffee. The man nodded and left with the bellboys. James undressed down to his boxer briefs and went to see about Q. 

He undressed him then placed him under the covers. He set the alarm on his watch then joined him under the covers, gathering him close to his body he soon fell asleep as well.  
The alarm going off woke both up. Q was still groggy but James soon woke him with kisses along his neck. Q hummed softly and nuzzled him, whispering softly.  
“Are we there yet?” James laughed and told him to open his eyes. He blinked a few times then took his glasses from James's hand. 

“Oh we are, this room is lovely...I'm hungry.” James laughed and hugged his odd mate to his hard chest. There was a knock, so James got up and put on a robe and answered. He let in the butler who had a service cart of tea and coffee. Q walked in after using the restroom, he smiled and looked over the choices of teas and sighed because there wasn't any Earl Grey.  
James walked over to a small carry on and pulled out a zipper bag and handed it to Q. Puzzled Q opened it then smiled wide, inside was about fifty Earl Grey tea bags. He kissed James soundly. 

“Thank you Love.” James kissed his cheek then went to the restroom as Q looked over the cart. He was so hungry he couldn't wait for James so he sat down and picked up a croissant and smeared some cream cheese on it and began eating.  
After shoving that in his mouth, he chewed and began putting some eggs on his plate with a small piece of ham.  
James was watching him eat as if it was his last meal. When he saw Q begin to eat a banana, he almost lost it.  
“Now that...looks promising.” Q blushed and smiled. James joined him and was handed a plate full of food.  
“I was so hungry, I couldn't wait...I'm sorry.” James leaned over and kissed him before leaning back and taking another bite of his toast. As Q ate, James undid the tie of his robe and ran his fingers down his slender chest. Q made a soft sound of want so James moved over to him the food forgotten. 

They ended up naked on the floor with James tugging Q under him.  
“I love you David...you're so beautiful.” He said as he kissed just under his ear. Q clung to him moaning out his name.  
James got up and picked up Q and carried him to the bedroom. He wanted to thoroughly love his husband on something soft. Q gazed up at him once he was laid on the bed.  
“I love you James...come here, I need you.” Q said, his eyes held James with its want and desire. He moves swiftly to the bed and pulls Q into his embrace. It was hours before they left the bed to explore their area. 

Hours later they dressed and headed into the restaurant to eat and relax. They talked about everything but work. It was then that Q asked a question that had been on his mind for a while. 

“James...There is something I want to talk to you about.” Q said, and James could tell he was nervous because he was fidgeting and biting on a finger. He put down his fork and leans in to listen.  
“Alright...You have my attention David.” Q took a deep breath and looked into his husbands blue eyes.  
“I need...hmmm, um was wondering?..” Q visibly was getting even more nervous, so James leaned and took his hands in his own.  
“David...relax, now what is on your mind.” Just as Q was about to speak the waiter returned and asked if they wished more wine, or perhaps a dessert. Q being flustered, just looked at him and said yes to both. He told the waiter that anything chocolate would be fine and to surprise him. He nodded and walked off, and Q looked at James sheepishly.  
All James could do was be quite and raise one golden brow.  
“Go on David...I'm interested.”  
That made Q smile, so he went ahead and just let the words rush from his lips. 

“I want to know how you feel about children?..there, I said it.” Q immediately put his hands to his face and sighed. James just sat there staring at him stunned. He leaned back in his seat and looked at his hands as he let out a breath. When he glanced up he could see Q looking at him.  
James noticed the look in his eyes, it was one of fear and wonder. He had to approach this carefully because he didn't want to upset him. So James decided to approach this as he would if he was extracting information from a nervous mark. 

“David...I honestly haven't thought about it too much because I never thought I would ever be settled with someone...You have brought me a completely different outlook on my future.” Q's face got a little brighter as James spoke.  
“But...Our work, well mostly my work doesn't work well with bringing up children...I mean, who would be there while we are working. Or what if I am away and something bad happens...” James could see the light leave his husbands eyes and he immediately felt bad. 

“I see what you are saying James, it was silly anyway...we are quite busy.” Q was happy the waiter arrived with their dessert. He instantly dug into his chocolate souffle, avoiding looking at James.  
“David...David?” James moved closer and took his hand in his own. “David!” Q looked up sheepishly.  
“I didn't say no...I was just being blunt. We have to look at every part of this. So why don't you do a thorough investigation and we can go from there...Alright?”  
Q smiled and got up from his chair and climbed onto James's lap and kissed him.  
“Sounds amazing.” 

The decided on walking the beach and seeing the sun go down. James stopped and pulled Q close to him and cupped his face gently. As the sun went down, illuminating the sky with reds and purples, all James could see was the beautiful hazel eyes of his love. They kissed slowly, just lips and soft sighs as the waves softly lapped onto the sand.  
“I love you so much David...thank you for this trip.” Q smiled up at him then kissed him more. They made love most of the night once they were back in their room. 

Q sat on a beach chair with an umbrella over him partially to protect him from the sun. He put aside the book he was reading and watched for James who was in the beautiful water. He noticed a man approaching, he was olive skinned and very handsome, Q watched him approach then looked back to the water for James. 

“Hello...I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight. I noticed you in the gift shop when you were buying suntan lotion. I could help you put some on if you wish?”  
Q raised a brow and looked the man over, he was very well muscled and had dark amber eyes. Q knew he was Italian because of his accent and features. Before Q could answer him the man had knelt down and took his hand in his own. It was then that he noticed the wedding ring.  
“You're married...pity, you are so handsome. We could have had some fun...unless your bride wouldn't mind you having an...interlude?” Once again as Q was about to tell him to sod off, the man was pulled away from Q and pushed aside by James. The look his husband had on his face was one that scared terrorists. 

“The bride as you say, does mind. Now I think it would be best if you left now before you end up on a missing persons list.” The man stood his ground which pissed off James even more. So he spoke to him in words he might understand. 

“Lasciare prima morire. Egli e mio!” James all but growled out the Italian words. The man lifted his hands in surrender and walked away. James turned and looks at Q, who has a large smile on his face.  
“My hero!” Q laughed and reached for James who instantly went down to his knees and kissed Q passionately.  
“I don't share you ever David...you are all mine, always.” Q nodded then kissed him again.  
“Ti amo sempre James.” Davis said softly causing James to smile and pull Q down to the blanket and under his body as they kiss. James loved that his Q knew so many languages, it was one of the things he loved most about his man. 

James stayed with Q on the beach for a while, even coaxing him out into the water after placing waterproof sunburn protection on. He held Q in his arms as the water lapped up against them. Q held on by wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his torso.  
“You know David...we could have sex right here in the water?” He laughed but Q only let go of his neck and leans back into the water as James held onto him. Raising his arms, Q half floated in the water.  
“Mmmm we could but I would rather have you back at our room in that pool we have. That way you can fuck me really hard.” James almost dropped him when he heard that. He held Q tight and headed back to the beach. As soon as they entered the room, swimsuits were dropped. Q ran ahead of him and laughed when he saw James rushing after him. 

Q stumbled a bit but was still laughing. Just as James was grabbing him and lifting him up, he called out.  
“No no no no...now we can do this gently!” He squealed when James lifted him up high and over his shoulder. Naked, he carried his Q into the water then sat down on the steps, placing him on his lap. 

Q straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. As they kissed, Q rubbed himself against James in the warm water. He was thankful that James had thought to heat the small pool earlier in the day. The lovemaking was frantic and passionate then slowly became more loving and languid as Q rode him. Water lapping around them as they moved slowly. James couldn't stopped kissing him, his large hands cupping Q's rounded bottom.  
Their moans competed with the sounds of the water splashing around them. James held Q to his body as their orgasms abated. He leans up and looks down at James and smiles, his face having a soft flush about it, James thought he was glowing. 

“You were so jealous earlier today, I secretly enjoyed it.” He said as he eased his body off of James's.  
“You belong to me, that ring says so. I will never share you with another man.” His blue eyes showed he was serious. Q sat back down next to James and reached up and touched a cheek gently.  
“I would never give you a reason to want to share, I love you and only you. No other man can compare. I mean, come on James...you are a MI6 agent, seriously no man can compare.” Q smirked but he could tell James was being serious. 

“James look at me...I promise you, no one will ever take me from you willingly, you are my life, I will never betray you nor will I ever love another. Sorry secret agent man but you are stuck with me.” That statement caused James to smile. He stood up, and reached his hand out for Q. Hazel eyes watched as the water slid down over the muscles of James' chest. Q bit his lower lip as he took his hand in his own and stood up as well. No one spoke as they padded softly back to the bedroom. James pulled back the duvet and comforter and slid into the bed then held his arm up for Q to slide in to his sweet spot in his arms. Q pulled the bedding over them both and snuggled into his arms.  
“I love you David. Nothing will ever change that, nothing.” There was truth in his voice and it caused tears to come to Q's eyes. He tightened his grip on him till they both fell asleep. 

James woke first; quietly he moved out of the bed without waking up Q. He used the restroom then walked out to the balcony. He breathed in the fresh salt air, the waves could be heard crashing against the sand. James closed his blue eyes and just breathed.  
He thought about how lucky he was to be alive and to have that beautiful man in his life. So much time wasted with drink and pills and women who never cared, his life was so much better now. He felt loved and had someone he could trust and rely on.  
A smile came to his face when he felt the arms of his husband come around his torso. He felt the kiss on his shoulder and neck. James turned and pulled Q around to his front and held him instead. They stood there naked, the air warm around them as they watched seagulls fly above the water.  
He gently lifted up Q to sit him on the balcony, he moved between his thighs and smiled at him. 

“Are you enjoying our honeymoon?” Q asked as he touched his golden hair. James leaned into the touch like a cat.  
“I am, especially since you are here.” Q laughed and hit him playfully.  
“Well it wouldn't be a honeymoon if I wasn't here idiot.” Laughing they both kissed.  
“Hungry?” James asked. Q smiled and nodded then leaned down and bit him on his muscled shoulder.  
“Ouch...what was that for.” James made a face at him. Q laughed  
“You asked if I was hungry...you didn't ask what I was hungry for?” James growled at Q and lifted him off the balcony and put him over his shoulder. Q squealed and laughed then began spanking his bottom as James carried him back to the bedroom. 

They spent the days doing as many things as possible, James wanted his love to experience anything and everything he wanted. The nights spent in each others arms, it was by far the best time of James's life.

On the last night of their honeymoon, James arranged for them both to eat a private dinner on the beach at sunset. He told Q to dress in his best suit that he had brought with him. Q did so thinking they were going to splurge and eat at a very expensive restaurant. James told them to have candles and a fine meal, and some music so they could dance. They both got ready, both dressed as if meeting the Queen. James lead Q out of their Private cottage and was leading him to the beach. Q was confused. 

“I thought we were going out to eat?” He inquired of James. He only smiled at Q then took his hand in his own and lead him towards the beach . When they came upon the scene, Q felt overwhelmed with how lovely everything was. The sun was going down, illuminating the sky and setting the scene of their dinner. Candles in hurricane glass were lit, there were a few torches. A cloth covered table was set with fine china; a few waiters and a chef was there fixing the meal and the table. 

James looked at Q and gave him a beautiful smile. “I thought on our last night we should have our own romantic night of dining without a crowd in a restaurant watching.” James pulled out Q's seat for him then sat down himself.  
The first dish was a seared scallop in a soft butter cream sauce with chives. James had heard Q talk about such a dish once when he had been watching a cooking show and talking to Eve on his mobile at the same time. Q looked at James surprised, there was a real shine to his eyes. 

“I heard you talking to Eve about wanting to try it. So, I requested the Chef to make it. Go on...indulge.” James said. Q cut a piece and took a bite and slowly his eyes closed in pleasure.  
“Oh James...it is amazing.” Q cut another piece and offered it to James. His eyes unwavering from Q's, he took the bite and chewed slowly. He nodded and smiled again.  
“Amazing.” Just as they finished, a waiter refreshed their wine glasses and took away their plates. A salad was then brought, arugala and radicchio with mandarin oranges and a soft pear vinaigrette. James had wanted the meal to be full of flavor but nothing too spicy or garlicky.  
They talked quietly about nothing at all, they did their best and avoided any talk of work. After a few minutes James brought up a tense subject.

James took a sip of his wine then smiled at Q.  
“Two days in and you get hit on, right in front of me. I told you, that you were beautiful. Guess they love the pale ones here.. you must be an oddity or maybe an exotic.” Q laughed and holding his napkin to his lips. 

“He was rather...tall, dark and handsome.” A golden brow rose up quick at that response. Q just made a face at him, leaving James to say.  
“Good thing you are into blondes then huh?” Q blushed then rolled his eyes.

He coughed then winked at James. “Big strong blondes with a penchant for destruction and mayhem but a real softy inside and one really big...” He coughs again and doesn't continue, which causes James to laugh out loud. 

When they had finished, James walked over to Q and helped him up then lead him down the beach a little to a place lit with more torches. He stopped and pulled Q into his arms and began to dance with him. Q touched his face then slid his fingers into his gold hair that had a small amount of gray beginning just above his ears. 

The light from the tiki torches illuminated the beauty of Q's features and it took James's breath away. Q rested his head against his shoulder.  
“James...Love, there isn't any music...not that I'm complaining.” James smiled and waved his hand and all the sudden violins were heard. Q snapped up his head and gasped. The music was slow and beautiful, bringing tears to his eyes. 

“Oh James...thank you. Its amazing.” They kissed softly, then Q lays his head back on his shoulder and swayed to the music. James was happy to do all he could to make this trip perfect for his David. They have been through so much and this was just the beginning of their life together. Everything had to be perfect. 

After an hour of dancing, James and Q left to go down the beach to their room on the water. They had removed their shoes and were walking closer to the water. The moon was illuminated on the water. James let go of his hand and slid his arm around his shoulders and leaned in kissing his forehead. 

“Most perfect evening I think we have ever had.” Q reached and took the hand on his shoulder in his own.  
“I do hope this isn't the end of it?..I mean we still have the rest of the night!” He looked at James who chuckled a little.  
“Of course David...I wouldn't end such a night by just going to sleep, I plan on loving you deeply into the mattress.” Q shivered a bit of the thought of it. It sent a lovely tingle up his spine. 

Q had a surprise waiting for James. Once they entered their suite, he saw that it was completely lit with candles and soft music. James turned and smiled at Q then walked to their bed and found that room all lit with candles and in a basket next to the bed was many different kinds of oils and lubes and a some rose petals.  
“You are a sneaky one my love.” Q smiled at his praise. James uncorked the champagne that was cooling in the ice bucket and pours them each a flute. James stared at Q over his flute as they drank their first glass. Q never wavered from that stare, he planned on giving as good as he got this night. 

James took Q's flute and set it down with his own and walked back over to him and started undoing his tie. Q did the same for James. They kissed softly as they undressed each other.  
Tender touches and intimate loving happened all the rest of the night. 

A day later they were back on their flight to London, James reading...Q passed out from the sedative. 

The real world would come soon enough, but at least they had the memory of paradise in their minds and hearts. 

end.


End file.
